


Fili Gets Feely

by DangerousChicken



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousChicken/pseuds/DangerousChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is about Fili and his hidden affections towards Bilbo.  Kili and Bofur are the only ones that know his love secret. Fili finally gets a chance to let Bilbo know how he really feels and takes advantage of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili Gets Feely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I thought would be fun to write and it was. Remember I do not own anything pertaining to the Hobbit or its characters, I just write stories. I am not anything near Angela Lansbury in Murder She Wrote or Tolkien, but damn I'd like to be! This is just a love story between males, males, and more males so please do not read if you find that offensive.

Fili Gets Feely

The Battle of the Five Armies was now over and everyone survived. Celebrations and feasts beyond measure took place in the great Halls of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain took Bilbo Baggins as his One to rule by his side. Bilbo looked lovely with his new velvet robes and shiny gold crown engraved with sapphires. Onlookers were stunned and very happy for the couple. Kili and Fili helped Bilbo settle into his new role and showed him around the great halls. It would be quite some time before the hobbit became accustomed to such a vast place. 

Some months had passed and it was now early spring. Bilbo decided to take a mid-morning walk with Bofur. The two walked along the wooded path towards the lake near the palace. "Nice day wouldn't you say, Bilbo?" said Bofur taking a whiff of the cool morning breeze. "Yes, why yes it is." Bilbo replied happily. "Good to see the sun for a change, Bofur, I hope the lake is completely unfrozen now." Bofur responded, "Oh yes, by this time it is. I've spent many a time out in these woods to know the changing of the seasons." The two arrived at the lake and it was completely unfrozen and glistening in the sun. Bilbo smiled at the sight of the blue beauty before him. 

Bilbo sniffed and said, "Bofur, looks like you're right, not one sign of ice." Bofur replied, "Master Baggins I told you so." he laughed.  
Bofur looked at Bilbo and nudged him, "Well, go on! Try it, wade your feet in the waters."  
The green-eyed hobbit smirked and responded, "Do you think I should? Its probably quite cold, Bofur." Bofur nudged Bilbo again and encouraged him saying, "Go on, go on, the water is cold Master Baggins, but you will get used to it. " Bofur winked.  
The hobbit put his hand up and said, "Alright, alright I will try this. Give me a moment."  
Master Baggins slowly put one foot first into the lake and then shuddered from the cold water. He brought his other foot in and soon he was wading around in the blue water.  
Bilbo enjoyed the feel of the soft stones beneath his feet and walked into the lake until he was knee deep. The water flowed beautifully and was clear as a looking glass. Bilbo was enjoying himself so much that he nearly forgot about Bofur. He turned around to face Bofur and saw more company had joined them. 

Bofur was standing at the edge of the lake with Kili and Fili, the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield. The three stood there smiling and waving at Bilbo. Master Baggins began to make his way back to join them. He shouted "I'm coming, give me a moment." Once the hobbit made it to shore he shook off his feet of excess water and Kili walked up to him, saying, "So Mr. Boggins, how did you like that?" Bilbo responded, "Well, Kili quite well. I'll probably do it again. I'd like to be out here all day but your uncle Thorin may need me for something later. You know how he gets." he laughed. Kili nodded and replied, "Yes but for the most part, uncle will likely be busy until late this afternoon. That gives us all a chance to frolic in the lake and sing merry songs!"Fili and Bofur agreed and began setting out a blanket and food. 

Bilbo scratched his head as he observed the dwarfs pouring ale and singing. Sighing, the green-eyed Master Baggins became serious. He was concerned as to whether this would be a good idea to do without his King. Things might get out of hand, Bilbo thought. The hobbit objected and said, "Wait, wait!" Kili, Fili and Bofur paused to look at Bilbo not understanding why he was so serious. "I'm sorry, but this may not be a good idea." Bilbo said. Fili asked, "But why Mr. Baggins, is everything ok?" The hobbit replied, "I'm fine thank you, but this may not lead to good things if you know what I mean." Kili chuckled and glanced at Bofur. Fili continued, "We are just making merry, Mr. Baggins, nothing could be wrong with that." the blond dwarf took a chug of his ale. Bilbo nodded. Kili interrupted and said, "Relax, Bilbo. Its just a bit of fun. I'm sure uncle won't mind if that's what you're worried about." Master Baggins put his hands on his waist and nodded, "I just left this morning without telling Thorin where I was going. I was going to tell him, but he was meeting with Thranduil and I did not want to interrupt." Bofur reassured Bilbo and handed him a goblet filled with wine. "Bilbo, join us and forget it. Thorin won't mind! He knows you are probably with us and we will take good care of you. Now come on, sit down and enjoy this day, you deserve it." The blond hobbit brought the goblet of wine to his nose and took a whiff. It was a lovely scent and was so enticing. 

Slowly Master Baggins gave in and took a sip. That sip led to another and before the hobbit knew it, he was on his third serving! For a proper hobbit, that was quite indulgent. Soon he joined all three dwarfs in singing, dancing and feasting by the lake.  
Hours had passed and it was now a little passed noon. Bilbo found himself still having a merry time with Thorin's nephews and Bofur. They were sitting on the blanket and telling stories of old. Kili told a story about his encounter with Azog and how he tricked the pale orc into believing he was smitten with him. This led to his escape. Fili, Bilbo and Bofur listened on in amazement and laughter. 

As Kili carried on with his tale, Fili tapped Bilbo on the shoulder. The hobbit looked at the blue eyed dwarf and smiled. Fili leaned into Bilbo and whispered, "Would you like a chocolate Master Baggins?" his breath smelling of ale.  
The blond Mr. Baggins smirked a little and then scooted himself a little away from Fili.  
"Ahem, uh, yes sure, why not?" Bilbo responded. Fili smiled and his blond braids at the end of his mustache flowed in the wind. The blond dwarf brought out one chocolate and held it up in his hand before Bilbo and said, "There is only one more, Bilbo." The blond dwarf's sparkling blue eyes met with Bilbo's green eyes. Bilbo smirked and said, "Go ahead Fili, I've had enough to eat for today." Fili smiled and responded, "No Master Baggins, we will split it in two and share it." The dwarf then reached into his hefty boots and pulled out a dagger. The hobbit moved away from Fili a little more, wondering what he was going to do with the knife. Fili placed the oval chocolate onto the palm of his hand and taking his dagger in the other hand he split it in two. Raspberry and white cream oozed out of the dark chocolate morsel. Bilbo looked on, observing the morsel and Fili. He gulped. Master Baggins was a little excited but hid it very well.

Kili was still telling his tale while Bofur observed Bilbo and Fili. The raspberry cream syrup from the chocolate dripped from the palm of Fili's hand and he caught some of it with his dagger. Bilbo said, "Oops, I have a handkerchief for that!" digging into the inside of his red jacket. Fili stopped the hobbit and replied, "No need Master Baggins." he said while taking the dagger and licking the sweet syrup from the blade with his tongue. Concerned, Bilbo said, "You are going to cut yourself Fili, you must be careful." Fili licked it clean and placed the knife back into his boot. He then handed one of the split chocolates to Bilbo. The hobbit reached out to grab it but Fili pulled it back away. "No, Bilbo, allow me." Bilbo cringed his eyebrows and said, "Wha?" The dwarf put the chocolate up to Master Baggin's lips and Bilbo smirked but shyly ate the chocolate. Reaching into his pocket the hobbit pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the cream from his lips. He was blushing. Fili then handed the other chocolate to Bilbo and placed it into his hand. Bilbo looked at the chocolate in his hand and then back and forth at Kili and Bofur who were observing them . 

The blond dwarf said, "Its your turn Bilbo, I'm waiting." Bilbo gulped and nervously reached over and placed the last piece of chocolate against Fili's lips. Fili smiled and locked eyes with Bilbo a moment. He slowly opened his mouth and took the chocolate. Master Baggins hurriedly turned away in embarrassment. Fili and Bofur were both grinning. Bofur commented to them, "Nicely done!"

Fili looked to his brother Kili and Bofur and smiled. He then leaned into the hobbit and puckered his lips. Bilbo looked around to see if anyone else was watching and Kili nudged him, "Go ahead Master Boggins, no one is watching! Don't keep my brother waiting."  
Bilbo blushed as a rush of excitement ran through his whole body. Looking at Fili's lips awaiting his kiss, Bilbo leaned in and kissed him. The hobbit then tried to pull away but Fili took a hold of Bilbo's arms and held him in place. The blond dwarf held Master Baggin's lips to his and slowly pushed his wet tongue into Bilbo's mouth taking the kiss deeper.  
Kili giggled and Bofur was falling fast asleep. The hobbit found it hard not to give into Fili's kiss. Bilbo pulled back to take a breath. 

He stood up and backed away from Fili and Kili. Pointing to the sky he said, "See, this is what I was talking about earlier. Nothing good can come from this sort of thing I told you!" Fili and Kili glanced at one another and laughed. Infuriated, Bilbo said, "Alright, its over, done! I must get back to the palace at once, Not a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?" Fili got up and walked up to Master Baggins and reassured him, saying, "Bilbo, don't worry. We will not say anything. Don't be upset." Bilbo began straightening up his hair and jacket. Fili reached out and tried to calm Master Baggins down. He placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders and said, "Did you at least enjoy my kiss, Master Baggins?" 

Bilbo paused and looked at Fili. Not wanting to hurt his feelings,the hobbit replied, "Of course I did Fili. I enjoyed this whole time with you and your brother and Bofur too." The blond dwarf saddened his blue eyes and said, "I am sorry Mr. Baggins to have upset you. I thought I had pleased you." Bilbo sighed and put his hands up in defense and explained "NO, NO, Fili, Fili....Look, you did please me. I had a wonderful time, but you had too much strong drink and I am afraid you are NOT in your right mind. I do not want you to do something you might regret!" Fili reached over and caressed the hobbit's cheek and said, "No I don't regret anything we did today." Master Baggins backed away from the dwarf and replied, "I'm flattered Fili, and glad you enjoyed it. Now lets just call it a day and move on. Maybe we can do this some other time." Bilbo walked passed Fili to leave. Fili blurted out, "I like you Master Baggins." The hobbit stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. Bilbo turned slightly to face Fili and replied, "And I like you as well Fili, now I must be going now." Grinning, Fili added, "You are beautiful Mr. Baggins, I think so."  
Bilbo nodded, and responded, "Oh, now am I ?" he said sarcastically. 

The blond dwarf walked up to the hobbit and said, "One more kiss, and I will never ask you again, I promise. And yes, you are." Mr. Baggins looked Fili up and down from head to toe.  
Fili leaned in and placed his hands around Bilbo's waist. Again, he leaned in and kissed Mr. Baggins long and hard. Bilbo willingly accepted the kiss and followed through. As they kissed, Fili caressed Bilbo's chest and slowly made his way down to his thigh.  
Kili looked on at the two but heard horse's footsteps coming and called out, "Someone's coming!" Bilbo pushed away from Fili and said, "Are you mad?! You said just a kiss!" Kili was looking into the distance and again shouted out, "Fili, Bilbo! This is no time to argue, someone is coming!" Fili replied to Bilbo, "I'm sorry, I got out of hand, lets try again!" The blond dwarf reached out and hugged the hobbit again and continued to kiss him. 

Kili's face turned white as snow as he watched Dwalyn approach them on a pony with his uncle Thorin following close behind. Bilbo shoved Fili away from him and immediately began straightening his jacket. Fili hurriedly darted away from Mr. Baggins wiping his mouth. The two had seen Dwalyn and Mr. Oakenshield approaching. Kili ran up to Bilbo and Fili and whispered, "I told you someone was coming!" Blushing, Bilbo turned to face his King and Dwalyn who had already gotten off their ponies. The King Under The Mountain slowly walked towards Bilbo with his hands behind his back and suspicion in his blue eyes. Dwalyn was observing Bilbo and Fili carefully and said, "Whats this? Fili? And Bilbo?"

Kili tried to explain, "No, Dwalyn we were just having a conversation!" Bilbo rolled his eyes and was going to explain when Thorin interrupted, "Did not look like a conversation to me, Master Baggins." he said bitterly. Bilbo replied, "You're right Thorin, because it was no conversation. We just made a terrible mistake!" Hearing this, Dwalyn chuckled sarcastically and said, "You had too much to drink Master Baggins?" Mr. Oakenshield leaned into Bilbo's lips very closely and took a whiff, making the hobbit uncomfortable. Thorin agreed and said, "You smell of wine, hobbit." The hobbit confessed, "Yes, we all had strong drink today which led to this. I promise it won't happen again! Thorin, I'm sorry!" 

The big burly dwarf hovered over Bilbo. Fili could not bring himself to make eye contact with his uncle. Thorin turned slightly to Dwalyn and commented, "He is sorry he says." Dwalyn smirked and nodded. Bilbo knew this would happen and wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. Turning to Kili, the hobbit gestered for the dwarf to come help him out. Kili walked up to Thorin and explained, "Uncle, its not his fault, its Fili's!" Fili looked up in surprise and walked up to the the three to join in the conversation to defend himself. "Not mine entirely! Master Baggins enjoyed my kiss he told me!" Bilbo gasped and buried his face into his hands upon hearing this. 

The King glanced at Bilbo in dismay. The hobbit then responded, "NO you don't Fili! You made advances far too many times this whole day, so its NOT entirely my fault! I told you, your brother and Bofur this was likely to happen and that I should be on my way, but NO, you wouldn't have it!" Bofur was awakened by all the commotion and hurriedly made his way to defend Bilbo. "Thorin I am so sorry about this. Master Baggins is not entirely to blame, though he is partly responsible" Bilbo objected strongly at Bofur's response and shouted, "Excuse me, partly responsible?! I should say not! It was Fili that got feely!" Thorin interrupted, "The four of you are behaving like children. Come Master Baggins, you and I are going back home now." Thorin pulled Bilbo gently by both arms to his majestic chest and continued, "You have a lot of making up to do." he smirked. The king turned to the others and said, "Bofur and Kili go with Dwalyn, he has work for you to complete. Fili, you are no longer welcome at my kingdom. You must find yourself a new dwelling."  
At that Fili was greatly saddened and regretted being feely.  
The end.


End file.
